pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tri State Airlines
Approved editors: FadhilPF, Fazley bin Fadzil Tri State Airlines is an airline company that shelters in Tri State International Airport. It was later one of the best airlines in the entire aviation history and it has one of the most unique base airport in the country. History The first flight ever intended to be flown by the company is The Paper Pelican. The fleet was later expanded by the executive director that takes control of the airline company, Dill (duh). The company was later started and it began to serve transatlantic routes and domestic routes (to international airports for domestic). Their very first common fleet is the Airbus A360-400 ER. It was later expanded with a fleet of 20 A380-800, 40 777-200, 20 A360-600 and 30 787-800 ER. Serving almost all countries nearby the USA, making Danville one of the most visited city. The fleet is expanded with 20 A380-900, 50 A350-800, 70 A360-800, and 100 A330-300 ER. The airlines begin to extend it's wings serving all the capital cities in almost all countries in Asia, Europe, Australia and its territories, South America, North America, and Africa. The fleet was the first one to receive the newest A460-600, the newest, state-of-the-art, four story and ten football feet length of man made marvel space travel convenience. Following with 50 A460-800 ER's, the fleet makes possibility even more possible to live in outer space. The airlines had set Danville as one of the most international-known destination with it's full coverage. One of the A380s had failed on a flight and it plunged down to the sea, when what happens to the plane is still a mystery. Tri State Airlines first airlines subsidairy was Tri State Airlines Regional Airlines. 2 years later after the opening of it's first airline subsidairy, 2 airlines was also created, called Fly Danville.com that is a low-cost airlines, also Winair International Airlines, that is also shared half by Winair (duh.). Destinations Main article: Tri State Airlines destinations To be continued.... Company Profile Founder: Phineas Flynn Executive Director: Dill Anshar First Flight: The Paper Pelican Found: 2009 (expanded 2015) Home Base Airport: Tri State International Airport Branch Base Airport: Hong Kong Intetnational Airport (Serves East Asia, a part of Southeast Asia, a part of Japan, a part of Russia), Soekarno-Hatta International Airport (Serves Oceania and a part of Antartica), Dubai International Airport (Middle East, and a part of Greater Middle East) Schipol Airport (Serves Europe), Dhaka Airport (Serves South Asia), Rio De Janeiro-Galaeo (Serves Central America and South America) and Kota Kinabalu International Airport (Serves Southeast Asia) Maintenance Base: Guard Island 2 (Phineasland), Tri State International Airport, PJet Assembly Field Fleets *PJet 900: 10 planes *PJet 500: 10 planes *PJet 200: 10 planes *PJet Lima Lima®: 40 planes *PJet Hawk 400: 40 planes *PJet Continent 700 ER: 250 planes *PJet Premier 100: 15 planes *PJet 850: 150 planes *PJet P10: 2 units *Boeing 737-900ER: 10 planes *Boeing 747-1000: 15 Planes *Boeing 747-400: 10 planes *Boeing 747-8: 10 planes *Boeing 777-300ER: 10 planes *Boeing 777-200LR: 10 planes *Boeing 787-8: 50 planes *Learjet C200: 10 planes *A330-300 ER: 30 planes *A360-600: 5 planes *A360-800ER: 5 planes *A380-800: 30 planes *A380-900: 50 planes *A350-800: 30 planes *A460-600: 25 planes *A460-800 ER: 4 planes Total Fleet Units: 791 Planes Category:Fanon Works Category:Other Category:FadhilPF's Pages